Bloodman (Six)
| birthdate = February 8th X??? | age =?? | race = | gender = Male | height =6'8 | weight = 278lbs | hair color =?? | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = None | occupation = Shield | base of operations =unknown | teams = | status = Alive | family = None | previous partners = | alignement = ?? | curse = | magic = | equipment = }} Bloodman (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) was an and a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the . Feared as the "Grim Reaper" (死神 Shinigami) by his foes, he efficiently wields the Curses of the and their . After his defeat at the hands of Gajeel and following defeat by Rogue as a Historia he was revived by the Necromancer Skauzar who sought to have the demon ally with Tartarus. While Bloodman holds the new Tartarus he plans to serve out his own interest first long before he does anything for the guild responsible for his rebirth into the world. Appearance Bloodman is a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, Bloodman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bloodman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of that he killed, Bloodman very much resembles the . In his third life Bloodman has learned to shapeshift his form shifting his magical barrier particles to take on the appearance of anyone he wishes. While he looks for an appearance befitting that of a reaper, he tends to switch it to avoid giving off a signal that can be traced to him. Personality Bloodman, living up to his appearance, is a sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, shows no mercy against foes and silently kills anyone who gets in his way. When he is attacked by an angry Gajeel, more of Bloodman's macabre personality comes to light, wherein he arrogantly tells Gajeel that to touch him is to touch death itself. However, by that token, Bloodman also appears to be quite battle-hungry, saying in his encounter with Gajeel, upon hearing that the man's lungs are made of iron and thus resistant to Magical Barrier Particles, that it had been some time since he had been able to enjoy a true fight. His fixation with death also became more apparent, as when Levy intervened, Bloodman promised them an inevitable death. Additionally, he is extremely persistent, as when he was dealt a mortal wound by Gajeel, Bloodman went out of his way to try and take Gajeel with him before he eventually died. Upon his third rebirth Bloodman shows himself to retain many of his former characteristics. however giving his new position he has shown himself to be rather crafty in hiding among the general public and avoid detection until he is back at full power. While he greatly hides his intentions and switches his personality to fit in what part of society he immerses himself in his willingness to murder without regret has not changed. While he has masked his speech patterns and many of his more personable traits to avoid detection he still speaks in an upscale manner and among his new life has shown a macabre sense of humor gladly willing to escort anyone to the underworld. Among his cover hiding his reaper persona he has often been called the dark comedian often making "light" of situations of impending death or tragedy. To everyone surprise but his own Bloodman has shown himself to be rather witty and very capable with words to disarm men and woman and woo them. Though this may be more of his Macro Curse than an actual gift of gab. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc For the actions of Bloodman and Alavrez Empire their initial debut, please refer to hisSynopsis on the official Fairy Tail wikia here For his recent actions following his defeat at the hands of Gajeel, historia of Rogue and subsequent third rebirth please refer to Third Rebirth The Third Rebirth DLC Magic, Curses and Abilities (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that, very similarly to , if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack. Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs. A new trick he picked up in his rebirth is the ability to shapeshift his form to mimic people in his surroundings. Allowing him to take on a more human appearance and blend in society out in broad daylight. This new skill allows him to quietly regain his lost power while staying out of the sights of the new enemies who actively seek him. (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second, which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. It has also be shown that the lives he steals caught in this spell he can eat and absorb for himself, essentially bringing himself to live breaking from necromancy curse. Bloodman in his third rebirth showed his true cleverness with his abilities. using this seal to steal the lives of others and feast on them not only regaining power but also using their souls to fully bring him to life and break free of the tether to Skauzar's Necromancy. (第三の印 Dai-san no In): A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape (taking on a form similar to an Etherious Form) and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, Bloodman describes it as the seal that brings the very Grim Reaper's judgment upon his foes' lives. Its release takes the form of a shining white dot being opened in the center of Bloodman's forehead. *' ' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. From Bloodman's reaction regarding Gajeel and Levy's escape from Over Skelter, doing so should normally be very difficult, if not outright impossible. : Similar to its original user, Jackal, Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand. While relying completely on explosions for offensive damage Bloodman has shown not only a ability to use this defensively but also combine the effects of curses together creating new possibilities of offense and defense. Bloodman can create and manage both low yield explosions meant to disorient and stun or high yield explosion to cause large scale structural damage in a widespread fashion *' ' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. This action creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area. (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Like before him, Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. Bloodman prefers to use this spell in conjuncture with his Magicall Barrier Particle body slicing opponents with the shockwave and allowing the particles easier access into the blood stream. He has also combined this with explosion curse to crate severing explosions which can cut into a building and rip it open creater a greater impact upon collision *' ' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent; said shockwave is strong enough to crack Gajeel's iron skin. (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Bloodman has the ability to use 's Curse to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. Described as the water as "black water of darkness" and the vast space it occupies as "The Deep Seas of Hades". The bloodman is able to move easier among the depths of the water making it the terrain very advantagous to him. The curse among his options goes widely unused but shown itself extremely helpful in culling large numbers or escaping impossible situations. Combined with Ice Devil Slayer and it's incredible freezing capabilities it can create a deadly one to punch increasing the ice's effectiveness and poisoning those frozen in it. *'Netherworld Deluge': Bloodman creates a giant torrent wave of wate that comes bursting forth from the ground. Covering a vast space relatively quick with the black poisonous water. This spell is used by hand motions which can be guided by hand motions attackin foes with a crushing wave of black water. (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a ), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. Bloodman has shown himself capable of freezing areas and people near instantly, showcasing on a level mirroring that of silver himself. However it is not quite as strong as his curses and with the loss of power he took, it's strength of freezing has waned. however when combined with Tenchi Kaimei it makes up for this greatly for his current decrease in power. *' ' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. A large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, , Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target. Bloodman uses this curse to give himself the element of surprise attacks, striking and piercing his foes with the sharp thorns while suddenly. He prefer quick, precise strikes to hit and pierce vital organs or blood vessels to slow down his targets. Whittling their health down gradually and dismantling his opponents. Enjoying the thrill of battle. *' ' ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Bloodman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Through the use of several hand gestures, the bloodman is able to create, as well as manipulate, thorns at their own will. The thorns are powerful enough to strangle and, at the same time, severely damage opponents, making such ability effective for punishment. When desired by the user, the attacking thorns can even pass through the body of the target, as well as serve as a protection for the user. : Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Blood man has a placed a great deal of importance on this curse using it to absorb the souls of others and maintain his title as the grim reaper. Replenishing the power he lost when he was considered a Spriggan Shield. This Curse also grants him the ability to gain more magic power and "mask" his curse signal from those who hunt him. Using the ability to reform his body at will he can stretch his limbs and attack and absorb foes from varying sides. This curse is also widely used and combined with the Second and Third Seals respectively, increasing the curses effectiveness and absorption rate. *'Connection':TBC *'Absorption':TBC (強化 Kyōka): Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. Bloodman uses enhancement mostly for boosting his own power against foes who prove excessively hardy. Quite a few times he has turned this on his enemies and enhanced them beyond what their body can handle such as overloading their body with Particles and enhancing it within the body. While he does not use it in the same methods as Kyoka did, he does make use of it in similar fashions from time to time. : Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. Bloodman uses Calamity Curse mostly in stressful situations. Generating and Creating Natural disasters to create large scale attacks or thin out crowds of opponents or larger scale destruction. Being on of his more powerful curses, Bloodman prefers to use the spells when the situation calls for it rather than loosely. ( Makuro): Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. Macro is one of the curses Bloodman has taken great notice in learning more about. Ordering himself to skip seals in stressful situations and giving absolute orders to those who defy the grim reaper. Among many things this curse is especially helpfl to his undercover process forcing his targets to reveal priceless information about themselves and the guild that he can use to cover his tracks and blend in better. *'Death Valley Edict' Bloodman gives his target the order to walk through the valley in the shadow of death, usually done after use of the second of third seal has been removed. Forcing the target to take the order and walk through the valley of death as their life is stolen from them. ( Nekuromansā): Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Contrary to keye's use of Necromancer Bloodman relies far more on an offensive style of necromancer rather than simply upping their numbers. Combined with enhancement the corpses are a great deal stronger than they would be under the curses natural power. Bloodman can also raise the dead and enhance them beyond their prime and create and summon skeletons and other machinations of the dead to serve his purposes or whatever plans he deems fit. *'Malefic Cross'TBC Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bloodman has some expertise in close combat, from grappling an enemy's neck to matching blow for blow against in ; able to powerfully punch the same foe to keep him off-balance. Immense Curse Power: Despite not possessing Magic Power comparable to the rest of the Spriggan 12, Bloodman instead boasts in incredible amount of Curse Power; his Curse Power is stated to be on par with 's Magic Power, as well as it being stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan 's own, someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly, and whose Magic Power exceeds 's. However in his third rebirth Bloodman's power took a great decrease forcing him to gradually build it back up over time. Battles & Events * * *Bloodman vs Seraphim Order *Bloodman vs Houan Daemonia trivia *Bloodman's Story and DLC takes place during the Retirement period spanning from X796-803. During which of these 5 years he lived mostly fighting and being apart of various events that transpired around that time. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Category:Etherious Category:Demons Category:Canon to Fanon